Terminals
Terminals are the communication computers scattered around the maps of the Marathon Trilogy. They allow the player to gain information on objectives and learn about the story of Marathon, its locations, characters, and weapons. Some terminals are actually "pattern buffers" that allow the player to save the game. Other terminals serve as "jump pads" that teleport the player from one level to another. Terminals In Marathon Terminals are at the core of the gameplay of ''Marathon'' as they provide the player with mission objectives, plot development, and back story. They enable the security officer to access the computer net of the ''Marathon'', thus enabling him to communicate with the Marathon's AIs. These AIs can then provide him with missions to complete and also inform him of developments in the fight against the Pfhor. Each level based on the Marathon itself has a starting terminal with update information and mission objectives. The player's main objective when starting a level is to find this initial terminal. Although this is often in the room the player starts in, sometimes the terminal has to be searched for. The end of the level comes when the final terminal is located; accessing this terminal also teleports the security officer to the next level; however this may only happen if the mission objectives have been accomplished. In the original Marathon, the Pfhor ship has no such terminals, as there is no access to the Marathon's computer systems while onboard. The start and finish of these levels tends to involve finding a window on the ship where the security officer can see the Marathon, so Durandal can teleport him back. Most levels in the game also have other terminals. These contain general information about the Marathon, conversations between AIs and non-mission specific messages sent by the AIs. These extra terminals are often found in parts of a level not covered when working towards the main objective and are sometimes hidden by secret doors. They act as a reward for thorough exploration and backtracking; finding them adds depth to the narrative that is unfolding. Their content is often garbled, can sometimes be surreal and they often leave interpretation and meaning in the hands of the player. As a result, much of the story is implied rather than stated and the relevance of terminals found early in the game can only be understood once the player has completed Marathon. This increases replay value but can be frustrating. As Marathon has no cut scenes, this is the only form of communication between the security officer and the AIs. This communication is a one-way process; the security officer merely complies with the requests for action made of him and is never given the opportunity to question what the AI asks of him in-game. The player, though, may well have doubts about the wisdom of some of the objectives, especially when being instructed by Durandal. The questionable motives and suspicions felt by the player when asked to do dubious things was unique in first person shooters at the time. Bungie continued this into the Halo series with characters such as 343 Guilty Spark and the Gravemind amongst others. Unwary players can still be attacked by enemies while reading any terminal, although this is not true in the original Marathon (unless playing the Aleph One port), in which logging into a terminal effectively 'pauses' the action. If attacked and hit while logged in, the player is instantly disengaged from the terminal, making a few carefully-hidden terminals extremely difficult to read under normal circumstances. List of Terminals In Marathon Chapter: Arrival Level: Arrival *Airlock 34-a Terminal Access *Hangar Area-5 Engineering Access 50-h *Hangar Area-5 Engineering Access 49-h *Hangar Area 5 Teleporter Pad Terminal Level: Bigger Guns Nearby *Level 29-b Section 10 Public Access Terminal<102.21.521.146>''Marathon'' - Level 1: Bigger Guns Nearby *Public Access Terminal 2362-d<12.53.2111.42> *Public Access Terminal <101.532.74.95> *Public Access Terminal 4-a<892.33.12.479>''Marathon'' - Level 2: Never Burn Money *AMS Terminal 33-f<31.6.7.885> *Public Access Terminal 95-w<39.59.19.21> *Public Access Terminal 95-f<95.93.193.32> *AMS Terminal 39-f<33.2.7.885> *Defense Access 40-a Marathon - Level 3: Defend THIS! *Public Access Terminal 42-s<34.492.95.79> *Defense Sector 39-f<35.952.193.5> *Defense Security Access 23-e<390.94.29.11> *Defense Control Terminal 185-f<90.863.68.123> *Public Access Terminal 903-e<334.920.22.602>''Marathon'' - Level 4: Couch Fishing *Public Access Terminal 24-f<434.87.18.198> *Service Area 39 Public Access Terminal<7-j-2.52.91.321> *Private Access Terminal 23-f<339.92.69.48>''Marathon'' - Level 5: The Rose *Public Access Terminal 23-f<432.82.38.198> *Public Access Terminal 30-g<33.45.91.995> *Public Access Terminal 8-f<29.43.95.93> *Medical Access Terminal<39.569.18.194>''Marathon'' - Level 6: Smells Like Napalm, Tastes Like Chicken! *Public Access Terminal 49-z<3.67.299.492> *Service Access 31-b<39.592.29.95> *Public Access Terminal 65-a<65.92.31.49> *Public Access Terminal <46.02.32.55>''Marathon'' - Level 7: Cool Fusion *Public Access Terminal 34-f<83.91.117.223> *Shell Terminal Access 5-b<299.12.923.59>''Marathon'' - Level 8: G4 Sunbathing *Public Access Terminal<74.39.299.591> *Science Terminal 236-g<33.6792.23.91>''Marathon'' - Level 9: Blaspheme Quarantine *Quarantine Lab Control Room Terminal 321-a(293.610.31.995> *Science Station 43-c<63.67.21.49> *Public Access Terminal<9.42.857.10> *Public Access Terminal<78.39.3.91>''Marathon'' - Level 10: Bob-B-Q *Engineering Terminal 39-g<39.96.28.12>''Marathon'' - Level 11: Shake Before Using... *Science Station 19-f<299.229.4.59> *Engineering Access 31-d<40.59.21.10> *Science Terminal 23-e<32.55.82.967>''Marathon'' - Level 12: Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! *Public Access Terminal 92-g<92.45.28.48> *Public Access Terminal 2992-f<3.35.792.20>''Marathon'' - Level 13: Colony Ship For Sale, Cheap *JAMS Terminal 91-z<91.92.32.25> *Public Access Terminal<39.49.295.68> *Engineering Access 19-f<39.992.19.2>''Marathon'' - Level 14: Habe Quiddam *Public Access Terminal 9-f<3.25.77.19> *Public Access Terminal 39-f<13.19.31.37>''Marathon'' - Level 15: Neither High nor Low *Public Access Terminal 13-n<3.47.391.30> *Public Access Terminal 59-e<34.567.19.298>''Marathon'' - Level 17: No Artificial Colors *Requisition Area Terminal 32-c<42.23.63.59>''Marathon'' - Level 20: Beware of Low-Flying Defense Drones... *Public Access 1066-g<123.412.452.255> *Public Access Terminal 73<73.124.591.3> *Engineering Access Terminal 20-f<42.73.35.8>''Marathon'' - Level 24: Welcome to the Revolution... *Public Access Terminal<39.2.94.1> *@collection#593!=394 Marathon - Level 25: Try again *Public Access Terminal 480-a<3.56.7.128> *Public Access Terminal 2-e<17.7.23.47>''Marathon'' - Level 26: Ingue Ferroque *Public Access Terminal 39-z<34.6.31.12> ''Marathon 2: Durandal'' *Durandal Terminals *Pfhor Terminals *S'pht Terminals *Thoth Terminals List of Terminals *''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 1: Waterloo Waterpark *ehhg.431.4122// *jon3//12-a Phce<194-973-2356>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 2: The Slings & Arrows of Outrageous Fortune *djm2//12-c Phce<192-971-2351> *ssg//4647.2.52.414.14''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 3: Charon Doesn't Make Change *Remote Tecibon 05fc392d *lhwefsson.yeihtifna.151 *392.c93@!39&95@7 *@93!094<39 2!23@194 *3.@93/45!2949cxo *Remote Tecibon 0921fc3e *CI32LCOC.c *Remote Tecibon 40cf3194f *''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 4: What About Bob? * * *gjk//H-v58-w12pcgbk''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 5: Come and Take your Medicine *%94301=30290 *65124.134.12##''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 6: We're Everywhere *R-cdiurnal<39c.0.> *readdress2^knstnt 49-f *X-nil 37.9@cjl1//vck3''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 7: Ex Cathedra *e.thra 3-cab<783.7*78> *T-m 459-c94''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 8: Nuke And Pave *Z-4 G-3 A-4c @394''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 9: Curiouser and Curiouser... *Atc &33c.3ckl2 *''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 10: Eat It, Vid Boi! * * * *D-over expires<3021.7.30.20.27.49>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 11: The Hard Stuff Rules... *E-over expires<3021.7.30.20.27.49> *Rr2Shr9<995.52.194.63> *Mnr393-fec&1 *Mnr46<41.9.599.293> *fatum.celer<793.514.255.255>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 12: Bob's Big Date *dizzy.from.5.63.Nma.23.1 *antiquus<304.92.38.82> *virtus.incertus<77.7777.777.7> *Lhar-d<39.29c.62.2>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 13: Six Thousand Feet Under *EPAL4mm//toneskfa31'loa'kr *Yr-c<39.59fc.93.9> *ax1-40^23<094.95.28.85> *Mnr-e<29.94.91d.39> *tyche'kr0625.14.1 *R4-interrupt 032-cm''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 14: If I Had a Rocket Launcher, I'd Make Somebody Pay *<40c<40c> 48c<48c> * &49e 94f9c4 *%94decaf@&!7''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 15: Sorry Don't Make It So *li5%!_data(*li!$ne_in *traxIV<40c<40c> 48c<48c>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 16: For Carnage, Apply Within *390 EBMAX7 35r1f1rtj90bj1 *BAVG7F,73580 EBHILITE7F,73630 E *Yt-c469d02l;12''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 17: Begging For Mercy Makes Me Angry! *9c-10c0019ce//delphi *acropolis.piltdown//004121.25.1''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 19: This Side Toward EnemyMarathon 2: Durandal - Level 20: God Will Sort The Dead...Marathon 2: Durandal - Level 21: My Own Private ThermopylaeMarathon 2: Durandal - Level 22: Kill Your Television *common.set <2e0xcxx3.465.2> *ugv0-i6tck2h26u njk tp12t1 *61efa 21YjmPMH& r f7(P *NDfdiscared @%041/3$!1 *@%(Ufevil3%&~FF`fx''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 23: [[Where the Twist Flops (Level)|Where the Twist Flops] *`&}\devoured by incandescence *ABANDONED HOMEWORLD FOR SALE, CHEAP!!! *get &(Ghere''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 24: Beware of Abandoned Rental Trucks *in &(OPHhat? *PERSONALITY CONSTRUCTS SEEKING CYBORGS''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 25: Requiem For a Cyborg *FENC.191.7450// *Rh~fen kill~@5,.4.1 too and *vestrum.excrucibo<0>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 26: Fatum Iustum Stultorum *8756w41.61.1//corinth.ggk *//cge-wrought<293ef.c9ab20>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 27: Feel the Noise *//cge-wrought<507g2.4149r> *evac<9fc3e>94!99c>''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - Level 28: All Roads Lead To Sol... Marathon Infinity *Durandal Terminals *Tycho Terminals *Pfhor Terminals *Thoth Terminals List of Terminals *xpj399c001 *frontx02.19 *111.commandoversight *secur.feed.seg7 *purge.reburn.seg7 *75.battle.standard *end.feed.C3 *battle.link.2 *secur.feed.65v *secur.feed.89A *end.secur.feed.89A *two2.dual2.expede *ws.com.o.error *remote.feed.seg1 *this terminal sucked(removed terminal) *secur.feed.4A *1 *1.2 *1.1 *~5.98|term.out *D. Re-cognizant 39clflash *furnish 20-a *W-a !29931 *req.932l1 *(?No Logon Screen?) *fpr3.c06cm1 *hck7k,.3cl1 *elle.48aa *jdk3,2.cacil *csecurgfeed.7 *jsecurmfeed.7 *asecurkfeedm.7 *7AF.eng.comm *cmd: personal log file init *son 7AF *r290c.29c.1a0z *co0.2c9vklq *coexolw.wo395.7af *codcoe.2wo5.7af *seg 4 loading... *5fc2e-log-39c1 *3caf8e-Dam Control *AFCK3.2afce *fkc2.ce4f *2.0 *@2.1 *2.2 *haga.kure *ci1.c390ad(unreadable terminal) *clblecke2.395c *ci1.c390ad *unstandard.comply *uh, huh huh(unreadable terminal) *&%wk5.003 *fatlin.tycho *stty.out *renaldo.luigi.fxo.1 *2.1 *3.1 *3.2 *4.0 *4.1 *5 *local.curve *fatlin.on *enforcement.liaison *jump.term7a *jump.term7b *jump.term7c *handl.remote *Blake.evac *lin.direct *dread.lin *band.98.eff *resolv.term17 *resolv.term21 *feed.overlook *strict.record34 *direct.cmd57 *unjoy.3.1 *decline.decipher.decadence *dciel1cb1 *Ivnciecatn *tranceol *eyah.49210 *infin.pfhctry *fin *rest.design *8.19 *duality.97(vidmaster) Sources Category:Content